The present invention concerns a means intended for measuring the peak flow of a person's exhalation, said means comprising a frame structure provided with a mouthpiece part, a flap means accomodated within the frame structure, and a pointer means.
A means of this kind is termed a peak flow meter. The means is applicable in hospital as well as home use.
Regarding the state of art, reference is made to means in current use, such as e.g. "Mini-Wright" and "Vitalograph". A drawback of these means of prior art is their complex structure, in addition to which the hygienic condition of the means cannot be controlled without having to open the means.